


Here Comes the Sun

by nikkiRA



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I am disgusting, M/M, even the title is disgusting, i am utter trash for this pairing someone pull me out, i literally extricated this fic from a tree that's how SAPPY it is, it's like i pulled it from a tree, this is complete and utter sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started, he reflects, when he came across a half dead elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> im TRASH FOR THIS PAIRING HOW DID THIS HAPPEN HOW DID I GET HERE when will rick riordan release my soul

It all started, he reflects, when he came across a half dead elf. That’s when everything really started to fall to shit. Not that everything wasn’t already shit. His life has pretty much been a never ending array of shit, some days smellier than the others. But that had been the start of a very specific kind of shit – the kind that involved selling your soul to a floating head, feigning homelessness for two years in order to babysit a teenager, and falling for your best friend.

Yeah. Shit.

It all started when he nearly tripped over a dying elf, so pale he was nearly transparent. He had dragged him home, unsure what the hell he was supposed to do with an unconscious elf desperate for sunlight.

Sunlight. In Nidavellir. Right.

There’s something almost poetic about him and Hearthstone, probably. He’s really not one for poetry. Dwarves generally aren’t, at least the ones he knew; dwarves would rather create with their hands than with their words. But if he had to explain, it had something to do with the sun. Something about the way the very same rays that caused his flesh to harden were imperative to Hearthstone’s survival, that he couldn’t live with the thing that stopped Blitzen in his tracks. Hearth was always better at this; he had a better command of words than Blitzen ever had. He would be able to express what Blitzen was feeling. It might be ironic that Hearth was better with words than him, but that was Hearth – always picking up Blitz’s slack.

_You brought me the sun,_ Hearthstone was prone to say. Blitzen was prone to roll his eyes and turns away to hide the violent blush spreading across his face.

How strange it had been, to watch an elf crawl out of the sun bed he had made faster than he had ever made anything else. This tale, wary creature who he couldn’t even communicate with. Hearthstone’s long fingers had made elegant movements Blitzen couldn’t understand and then later, out of desperation, had gripped a pencil tightly, and Blitz can remember with eerie clarity a single word, written in Hearth’s neat print.

_How did you get here?_

_Runes._

It hadn’t been easy, at the beginning. It’s almost funny to think about now, now when they can hold entire conversations within a single glance or touch, but that barrier had been so hard to break through, with Blitz’s clumsy hands; they were so calm and controlled when crafting, but they just couldn’t seem to comprehend the nuances of the signs Hearthstone tried to teach him. Hearth was patient with him, far more than he probably deserved. Due to this it took him a while to get the whole story.

_Why don’t you go home?_

_I have to teach you how to sign._

This was not the whole story, and he knew that, but he barely knew the elf, and he wasn’t about to push. Hearth had eventually told him about his childhood with shaky hands, and Blitz wasn’t a fighter, and he barely knew the guy, but for some reason he was prepared to march up to Alfheim to fight these two elves he didn’t even know.

Back to the present:

_What are you thinking about?_

“About how I managed to get into the position where I was eating the god of thunder’s reincarnated goat.”

Hearth smiles softly at him. He is not a big smiler, and Blitz takes notice of every one he gets.

It’s embarrassing, really, how utterly sappy he secretly is. He desperately hopes Hearth never finds a rune that allows him to read minds.

He loves this stupid elf, he realizes. He’s not sure when that started. It might have been the happy little smile he had when Blitz finally started getting a hang of ASL, the first smile Hearth had ever given him. Or it might have been the way he had tentatively squeezed Blitz’s arm when he was talking about his childhood for the first time. He thinks he probably became aware of it when Hearth grins at him from behind a vibrant new red and white scarf, the only time he had seen the elf smile so widely, with no inhibitions. He’s gotten used to that fluttering his stomach, to the point where he barely even notices it anymore. He hardly registers it. It’s just a thing, now. A side effect of life with Hearthstone. Something he just has to deal with.

Later that night he crawls into the tent beside Hearth, who is hogging, as usual. He wakes up when Blitzen drops beside him, yawning and blinking sleepily at him. It is almost impossible to talk in this dim lighting; too dark to read lips, too dark to read signs properly. Hearth reaches out and grabs his hand, a gesture that surprises Blitz. Holding hands with Hearthstone seems like it means more than it would with anyone else. Hearth’s entire world lies in his hands, and their entwined fingers mean more than just the simple act of hand holding; it is an act of trust, a silence that is more than silence.

He is tempted to say something corny, here in the dark when he knows Hearth can’t see his lips. Something like _thank you_ or _I love you,_ words not used to passing by his lips. But he’s not quite at that level of depressing yet. Instead he just grips Hearthstone’s fingers and tries to do what they do best: speak without words.

If they survive this, maybe he’ll tell him then.

**Author's Note:**

> if this gave you diabetes im sorry
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://www.aravenlikeawritingdesk.tumblr.com) if you want to cry to me about blitzstone tbh


End file.
